Mutators
"Time to spice things up." The mutators first appeared in Mutator Update at version 2, with 8 starting mutators (Double Jump, Hardcore, Ghosts, Skin Swapper, Lights Off, Jetpacks, Deathtouch and Move And Die). The Viewers VS Streamers update at version 3 added a Teleportation mutator. In the Toxic Update at version 4, the Fly Or Die mutator was added. In the Best Value Update at version 5, 6 new mutators (VVVVVV, Decoys, Underwater, Stabilizer, NSFW and Bomb Drop) were added. From the Non-Denominational Winter Holiday Update at version 6, two more mutators (Life Hug and Confusion) joined the fray. In the latest 1 Year Adventure Update, two new mutators (RNG Dice and Turbo Mode) came in late. So there are total of 20 mutators, at the moment. Every 6 rounds, a random player (Not AI) that has mutators select a mutator from 3 randomly generated to choose. There is list of all 20 mutators : *'Double Jump '- Allows you to jump once again mid-air. *'Hardcore' - Life drains much faster. *'Ghosts' - Players are invisible. (Only if they are moving) *'Skin Swapper '- Players randomly swaps skins. (No gameplay effect) *'Lights Off '- The screen is dark, players can see map in radius. (Same for ghosts, but smaller and darker) *'Jetpacks' - Up arrow is now used for jetpack - Players can hold up for fly. *'Deathtouch' - If a player die and transform into a ghost, they can kill another player by touching them. (Note: It doesn't happen immediately) *'Move And Die '- When a player moves on ground, life decreases. Standing still on the other hand, regenerates health. *'Teleportation' - Press up to teleport a few feet/meters (Whatever system you use) ahead. *'Fly Or Die' - Jumping regenerates health, staying on the ground decreases health. *'VVVVVV' - Up arrow is used for switch the gravity, moving on top still regenerates life. *'Decoys' - Screen is filled with random characters, with no collision. (no gameplay effects) *'Underwater '- The screen is filled with water, so the characters can swim freely. However, your feet must touch the ground or you'll die. *'Stabilizer '- Leading player moves slowly and the rest of the players move faster. Last place moves the fastest, 3rd moves slightly faster then normal, etc. *'NSFW' - Players are pixelated and the area around you is also slightly pixelated. (No gameplay effect) *'Bomb Drop '- Bombs, which can kill players in their radius, randomly spawns from players every few seconds. (Boss takes slight damage from bombs, player in control of the God Gun can be killed by bomb) *'Life Hug '- Life regenerates only if a player is colliding with another player. *'Confusion '- Texts and some images randomly changes. (No gameplay effect) *'RNG Dice '- Every round is a randomly selected mutator. * 'Turbo Mode '- Game loading screen is a lot faster, and game is slightly faster. (Hardly any gameplay effect) Bugs/Glitches Several mutators have glitches/bugs * On rare occasions, when flipping from the ground onto the ceiling, a glitch can happen where you go out of the map and die. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=974406219 * When the teleporter mutator is used, you can occasionally get stuck in a wall. http://steamcommunity.com/sharedfiles/filedetails/?id=972861108 Sometimes, the AI may not be affected by a mutator/choose when to follow the mutator rules and when not to.